Question: Find the value of \[\cot(\cot^{-1}3+\cot^{-1}7+\cot^{-1}13+\cot^{-1}21).\]
Answer: First, we compute $\cot (\tan^{-1} a).$  Let $x = \tan^{-1} a,$ so $a = \tan x.$  Then
\[\cot (\tan^{-1} a) = \cot x = \frac{1}{\tan x} = \frac{1}{a}.\]By the tangent addition formula,
\[\tan (\tan^{-1} a + \tan^{-1} b) = \frac{a + b}{1 - ab}.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\cot (\cot^{-1} a + \cot^{-1} b) &= \frac{1}{\tan (\cot^{-1} a + \cot^{-1} b)} \\
&= \frac{1 - \tan (\cot^{-1} a) \tan (\cot^{-1} b)}{\tan (\cot^{-1} a) + \tan (\cot^{-1} b)} \\
&= \frac{1 - \frac{1}{a} \cdot \frac{1}{b}}{\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b}} \\
&= \frac{ab - 1}{a + b}.
\end{align*}Hence,
\[\cot (\cot^{-1} 3 + \cot^{-1} 7) = \frac{3 \cdot 7 - 1}{3 + 7} = 2.\]Both $\cot^{-1} 3$ and $\cot^{-1} 7$ are acute angles, so $\cot^{-1} 3 + \cot^{-1} 7 = \cot^{-1} 2.$

Also,
\[\cot (\cot^{-1} 13 + \cot^{-1} 21) = \frac{13 \cdot 21 - 1}{13 + 21} = 8.\]Both $\cot^{-1} 13$ and $\cot^{-1} 21$ are acute angles, so $\cot^{-1} 3 + \cot^{-1} 7 = \cot^{-1} 8.$

Therefore,
\[\cot (\cot^{-1} 3 + \cot^{-1} 7 + \cot^{-1} 13 + \cot^{-1} 21) = \cot (\cot^{-1} 2 + \cot^{-1} 8) = \frac{2 \cdot 8 - 1}{2 + 8} = \boxed{\frac{3}{2}}.\]